Memories
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: Catherine the security guard begins to have flashbacks of her and Mike after he dies trying to save her.


Based off a picture I drew and the song Memories by EarlyRise… I'll put the lyrics to the song Memories where it's necessary. Yeah. _**Lyrics looks like this,**_ normal PoV is like this. Catherine belongs to my great friend, WolfyJewl. Mike, Jeremy, and the animatronics belong to Scott Cawthon. Lyrics to song belongs to EarlyRise.

_**Funny how in just one moment**_

_**Things can turn upside down**_

_**Wish I could turn back time to when you were still around**_

Flashbacks. They're too common now. For me. I've been getting them since he died. Mike, I mean. I remember little of what happened, just him screaming my name, me turning, seeing a man holding up a gun. Mike yelling my name again, then the gunshot. He was gone moments after that. I'm not the same anymore. I don't want to lose another great friend. The only other friend I have… if I lose him… I don't know what I'd do. Live in depression? My parents are gone and I have only one friend. Jeremy. If he dies then I... I'd do anything. Just to be with my parents and friends again.

_**All I got left is memories**_

_**Of your face smiling at me**_

"Catherine!" Mike walked down the hallway calling my name. I chuckled slightly, hiding behind a small pile of boxes. My tail flicked a bit as I heard his footsteps getting closer. Not knowing my fox ears could be seen from where I was, Mike probably would've found me. Which, he did. He lept over the boxes, and I think his foot hit the one on the top because he fell onto his face next to me. I burst into laughter as one of the smaller boxes hit Mike's head. When it hit the ground a few metal things fell out of it. "Probably for one of the animatronics," I chuckled.

"You say that instead of asking if I was OK?" Mike said sarcastically as he sat up, rubbing the spot on his head where the box hit. I roll my eyes. "Fine, You OK?"

"Yeah," Mike laughed a bit. "I clearly fail at jumping over things."

"No, just jumping over boxes." I say back. Mike rolled his eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back. Before I know it, Mike disappears and I'm alone. Another flashback.

_**You used to say that we should all**_

_**just handle this differently**_

"Y'know, I wish those animatronics wouldn't try to kill us," I hear Mike growl. "Yeah, I know they're spirits are the spirits of those kids but, I wish they could handle they're revenge differently." I tilt my head a bit.

"My brother is one of those animatronics," I mumbled. Mike looked at me. "Which one do you think he'd be?" Mike asked. I just shrug. I never knew which animatronic was his favorite. Or which one he was like. We hardly went to the restaurant, at least a few times a year. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had only been open for a few years before my brother was killed there, by the night guard. "I know why they try to stuff us into suits," I mumble. "Either they think we're endoskeletons or the person who killed them or.… their spirits."

"oh…" Mike muttered. "I'm sorry, about your brother," I looked at him. "It's fine," I mumbled. That's when he hugged me. I blushed, but hugged him back. Then he disappears. Flashback.

_**Took us all by surprise,**_

_**No, we never saw this coming**_

We glanced over to the door of the pizzaria. It was a snowy day and me and Mike were sitting on one of the tables in the Dining Hall. Jeremy had just entered the pizzeria. He shivered as he walked over. "Cold out there, eh?" I asked. Jeremy simply nodded and sat by me. We talked for sometime, luckily the animatronics were getting repaired.

_**Always were, always will be my hero**_

It was around 4:00, and the animatronics were set back up on the stage. They were shut off, but just in case we stayed cautious. Jeremy went back to the office, leaving me and Mike alone. That's when I saw the headlights of a car pull up into the parking lot. I stood and Mike looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"Someone's parking in front of the pizzeria," I mumbled. "I'm going to check it out," Mike nodded. As I walked to the door, they swung open. I backed up, there stood a man, black mask and clothing, he was holding a gun. I began to back up more, but his eyes locked on me. He lifted his gun. "Who are you…?" I growled, tail flicking side to side.

_**With no warning sign…**_

"That's not important, now, is it?" He said. I notice Mike running forward. I heard the BANG of the gun, then Mike collapsed. The man chuckled and darted off, back to his car. "MIKEY-SAN!" I screamed, running to his body. I sat by him, tears streaming down my face. He looked up at me weakly. "Mikey, why?" I asked.

"Because… I can't let you die…" He mumbled before coughing up blood. I looked at his bullet would. It bled and bled, his shirt was soaked in blood. I whimpered a bit.

_**The day, they came and**_

_**Took you away…**_

"Guy's!?" My head whipped around, seeing Jeremy walking over. "What happen- oh my gosh…"

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled. He jumped from my scream. "Go find a first aid kit or call an ambulance!"

Jeremy darted off. I looked back down at Mike. "Catherine…" he mumbled. I looked down at him. "No, don't talk," I growled. "Save your strength."

He shook his head, "No, I know I won't make it,"

"Don't say that!" I growl.

"I just wanted to say something before I go…"

"Don't talk! You can't die!"

Mike continued.

"Catherine, my life is going to end no matter what, so I'm going to tell you something,"

I sighed and let him speak.

"For some time I've had feelings for you,"

I slowly felt my face heating up, but tears kept falling from my eyes.

"That day… when you hid behind those boxes, that was they day I realized…"

I kept crying, each word he said hurt more and more.

"I realized that… that I love you Catherine." He placed a kiss on my cheek before shutting his eyes, and letting the end come upon him. "Mikey…" I mumbled. "Mikey?"

He didn't answer. "MIKEY!"

Jeremy came over. "The ambulance will be here soon…" He went silent after seeing Mike. "Is he…"

I just stared down at his body. "He's gone…" I whispered. Jeremy sat next to me and looked at me. He hugged me silently. "I'm so sorry…" he mumbled. I hugged him back, my tears still falling. "It should've been me…" I whisper, hugging him tighter. "I should've gotten shot, not him!" my voice slowly becomes a yell. I notice the animatronics staring at us. "They're watching us…" I mumbled to Jeremy. Jeremy looked at them. "Well they're not attacking," He stood and looked at Mike's body. Sirens were heard outside. Jeremy looked over the the sirens, seeing a few police cars along with the ambulance.

-time skip to funeral-

_**Now we're all standing here**_

_**Nothing left for us to say**_

_**Don't wanna leave you behind**_

Rain poured down outside, the sky was darker than a normal rainstorm, though it was the middle of the day. There we stood, me and Jeremy. In front of Mike's grave. We were both clothed in black, Jeremy was holding a black umbrella for the two of us. I stood beside him, my fox ears flat against my head. We stood in silence, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the ground. It had been two months since his death, and we both hadn't recovered from it. That's when tears clouded my eyes. I whimpered slightly, trying to keep the tears back. Jeremy glanced at me, noticing I was about to cry. He sighed and I glanced at him, certain tears would escape my eyes at any moment.

I threw my arms around him, the tears pouring from my eyes. He hugged me back, and stood like this for who knows how long. The rain pouring slower by the minute. I let go of him. "W-we should be getting home," I whispered. Jeremy let go of me and we walked back to the car. "He'll always be here," Jeremy said as we drove home. I sighed and nodded, and we left in silence.

-End-


End file.
